Pel
A Yendi, who began his career in the Phoenix Guards at the beginning of Tortaalik's reign. His real title is "Duke of Galstan". However, as best as research can tell, there is no duchy of Galstan; this appears to be an empty title. "Pel" is the name of a river that runs near his home. History Pel, a landless Duke, decided to join the Phoenix Guard upon the ascension of Tortaalik. He briefly met a young Lyorn named Aerich and a Dzur named Tazendra in a small town named Newmarket some 60 leagues from Dragaera City while on his way to join the guard. Later, he aided these two, and their newfound friend Khaavren, in joining his company under captain G'aereth. The four companions then moved into the House on the Street of Glass Cutters, Pel having a small room in the back of the house with a private entrance. Later, Pel would use this entrance to aid in many secret trysts and rendezvous. Pel became a close friend of Jenicor e'Terics at this time. Later, during the events of The Phoenix Guards, Pel used his friendship with Jenicor to gain an audience for the four friends in front of Tortaalik when they had been wrongly imprisoned. After leaving the guard, he trained in the arts of the Discreet, with the hope of gaining a position at court. While appearing to be withdrawn in his studies, he still maintained more than a few links to news and political intelligence, and in Five Hundred Years After, subtly warned Adron e'Kieron away from an assassination attempt. After Adron's Disaster, Pel made himself useful (and nearly invaluable) to Kâna, serving as the de facto head of the would-be emperor's intelligence group. During the years of the Interregnum, Pel created an intelligence system known as The Wire, which was loyal to him personally. This was a secret organization that consisted of a large number of Teckla and members of the minor Houses who would report information through various channels to him personally. This greatly enhanced his ability to aid Kâna. With the return of the Orb and his reunification with his friends Khaavren, Aerich, and Tazendra, he abandoned Kâna and joined Zerika the Fourth. For a time he served as her Discreet, but was eventually made Prime Minister. Current Events During Vlad Taltos’s time, Pel serves as Prime Minister to Zerika IV, though still habitually cloaked and hooded, oddly enough. At the time of Orca, the post of Prime Minister is said to be vacant, and in Iorich this is repeated, alongside a nebulous rumor that there might be a secret Prime Minister. By ''Tiassa'', Pel is shown to either again or still hold the position, and Zerika refers to how the Prime Minister and the Dragon Heir had made an appeal to her. So either Pel first vacated and later returned to the post, or someone was incorrect, or he likes to keep people guessing about these things. Or all three. It would be just like Pel to hold a secret post that nobody is really sure exists. There is also speculation. Friends *Khaavren *Tazendra *Aerich *Jenicor e'Terics *Mica *Srahi *Uttrik e'Lanya *Kathana e'Marish'Chala Quotables :Pel planned out his life in careful stages of which he didn't speak, and, if one might suspect that he had more affairs of the heart than any ten normal men, at least no one could prove any of them. "We ask nothing better." Category:Characters Category:Yendi